


If Demigods watched the Percy Jackson movies

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clarisse and Percy love swearing, Greek language (a little), I Tried, TeamLeo, Tyson is an icon, eek I bored these days, i don't know why i wrote this lol, no fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: I did this hoping you guys find it funny but idk what you guys might think lol~This little chat is going to be a longer fanfic of sorts
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this hoping you guys find it funny but idk what you guys might think lol
> 
> ~This little chat is going to be a longer fanfic of sorts

**_Leo Valdez added Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood,_ **

**_Thaila Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Tyson into the Group Chat._ **

**Leo Valdez:** OMGGGGG GUYS I NED TO SAY SOMETHIG!!!! 🤪🤯

**Annabeth Chase:** Need* and Something*

**Percy Jackson:** Forget spelling. What is it Leo?

**Leo Valdez:** I watched movies! 

**Clarisse La Rue:** good for you, nobody cares.

**Percy Jackson:** Shut up pig face

**Clarisse LA Rue:** You wanna go Prissy!   
  


**Percy Jackson:** bring it 

**Annabeth Chase:** No! Clarisse and Percy, FOCAS. Anyway Leo what are these movies about or what are they called, maybe we’ve seen them.

**Leo Valdez:** I doubt that but these movies are called  _ Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief  _ and  _ Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters _ . 

**Percy Jackson:** I need to see those now. 

**_Percy Jackson has went offline_ **

**Annabeth Chase:** He literally told me that he’s going to buy those

  
**Leo Valdez:** lol 😂


	2. Chapter 2

**_Grover Underwood changed his name to Grover_ **

**Grover:** What’d I miss, I was at a Clovin of Elders council meeting

**Annabeth Chase:** Leo watched movies made by mortals about my boyfriend.

**Grover:** WOAH 😲 really??!! Am I in it?

**Annabeth Chase:** I don’t know..

**Leo Valdez:** Yup you in it.

**Annabeth Chase:** Leo rephrase your sentence the grammar is way off. 

It should be: *Yep! Your in it.*

**Thaila Grace:** Annabeth your going to kill me with school stuff 😒

**Annabeth Chase:** Sorry! I can’t help it.

**Thaila Grace:** okay..sure 🙄

**_Percy Jackson is online_ **

**Percy Jackson:** GUYSSS I GOT THE MOVIES I CAN’T WAIT TO WATCH THEM!!! 

**Leo Valdez:** Let me know your thoughts

**Annabeth Chase:** I’ll let you know because I’m going to watch these, I’m curious

**_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase went offline_ **

  
**Leo Valdez:** They are going to hate them so much lol 😂


	3. Chapter 3

**_One day later_ **

**< Leo Valdez changed his name to Hotstuff>**

**Hotstuff:** HELOOOOLOO 

**Clarisse La Rue:** Shut the f*k up leo

**Hotstuff:** Clarisse you know you love me <3

**_Clarisse La Rue left the conversation_ **

**Hotstuff:** Knew it

_**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are online** _

**Annabeth Chase:** USELESS, UTTER GARBAGE!!

**Percy Jackson:** AND I THOUGHT I WAS STUID HOW DISGRACEFUL!!!

**Hotstuff:** ???? what?

**Percy Jackson:** TOTAL WASTE OF MORTAL CASH WTFFFFFFFFF

**Annabeth Chase:** HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE MY HAIR BLONDE    
  


**Percy Jackson:** Speak for yourself HOW COULD THEY REPLACE US WITH 16 YR OLDSS!!!

**Hotstuff:** guess you guys watched it?

**Annabeth Chase:** YES LEO I HATE YOU 

**Percy Jackson:** THE FACE THAT GROVER WAS HIS NORMAL SKIN TYPE PISSES ME OFF HOW CAN THEY MESS THAT UP!!!!

**Thaila Grace:** Percy don’t be rac*st

**Annabeth Chase:** He isn’t he’s being real.

**Grover Underwood:** Wait WYM I wasn’t my skin type??

**Percy Jackson:** WHO CARES THEY DID NOT THINK THOSE MOVIES THROUGH !!!!!

**Annabeth Chase:** Within 5 minutes into the movie Percy was flipping his sh*t

**Hotstuff:** Yikes.... 

**Tyson:** Tyson likes the movies

**< Annabeth Chase changed her name to Annabeth>**

**Annabeth:** No tyson, those movies aren’t accurate. 

**Hotstuff:** Hey come on guys it wasn’t that bad.

**Percy Jackson:** _ Things they messed up _

  1. They were 16-ish
  2. Annabeth had brown hair and blue eyes
  3. Grover wasn’t white (that this point lets be real)
  4. I had brown hair and blue eyes
  5. Tyson had blue eye(s)



...you get the point EVERYTHING WAS WRONG AS F*K 

**Hotstuff:** this temper tantrum is way over my pay grade... BYE

**_Hotstuff has went offline_ **

**Clarisse La rue:** Well that went...well

  
**Grover Underwood:** *cries*


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two days later_ **

**Annabeth:** Clarisse?

**_Clarisse La Rue is online_ **

**Clarisse La Rue:** what princess

**Annabeth:** I need your help with Percy.

**Clarisse La Rue:** Hades no he’s your BF you deal with it

**Annabeth:** Please, he’s still pissed off at the movies

**Clarisse La Rue:** Honestly i dont care also the movies were made by disney what do you expect

**Annabeth:** Your no help.

**Annabeth:** Grover?

**_Grover is online_ **

**Grover:** Hm?

**Annabeth:** Can you help me with Percy?

**Grover:** Sure.

_**Percy Jackson is online** _

**Percy Jackson:** I DONT NED HELLP!!!!

**< Percy Jackson changed his name to Seaweed brain>**

**Annabeth:** Percy you need to calm down.

**Seaweed brain:** I’M CALM TOTALLY CALM!!

**Tyson:** Annabeth…

**Annabeth:** Yes Tyson?

**Tyson:** Percy is throwing confeidi.

**Annabeth:** Confetti* and why is he throwing confetti?

**Tyson:** 🤷

**Annabeth:** Oh geez. 

**Thaila Grace:** I can get him to stop moving, if you know what I mean.

**Clarisse La Rue:** Please do it, pleaseeee

**Annabeth:** NO THAILA OH MY GODS!!!

**Seaweed brain:** MIGT AS WEL EVRYBODY TINKS IM WHT TEY PUT IN THE MOVIES!!!

**Annabeth:** Percy no they don’t.

**Hotstuff:** Yes they do.

**Annabeth:** Leo, NOT HELPING.

  
**Hotstuff:** LMAO!!! 😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotstuff:** So aNnAbEtH dOeS tHiS mEsS wItH yOuR dYsLeXiA?

**Annabeth:** Yes, now stop. You’re being annoying.

**Thaila Grace:** how is everyone speaking english? Arent we demigods? We should be speaking greek. 

**Seaweed brain:** RGIHT. I honestly use voice mic thingy. 

**Grover:** You guys shouldn’t have phones to begin with. 

**Annabeth:** Grover is right and so is Thaila.

_**< Clarisse La Rue changed her name to Clarisse>** _

**Tyson:** But it wouldn’t be a fun fanfic if we spoke Greek the entire time

**Hotstuff:** Tyson you stupid. Ever heard of GOOGLE 

**Annabeth:** Tyson isn’t stupid. 

**Seaweed brain:** YEA TYSON YOUR AN ICON!!!

**Annabeth:** Leo your stupid. Its google translate duh.

**Hotstuff:** SAME THING!!!! 

**Clarisse:** Not entirely, google is the platform, google translate is an extension. 

**Grover:** :O clarisse you said something smart....

**Seaweedbrain:** GUYZ SOMTHIG IS WRONG WITH CLARISEE 

**Annabeth:** Clarisse* can be smart if she wants now you both need to stop being immature. 

**Clarisse:** you both are di*kheads.

**Seaweed brain:** who you telling that to

**Annabeth:** Δι Ιμμορταλεσ 

**Clarisse:** You and Grover.

**Grover:** :(

**Clarisse:** dont give me that bullsh*t

**Hotstuff:** WOAH CLARISSE LETS BE FAMILY FRIENDLY

**Seaweed brain:** to late for that

**Thaila Grace:** You got that right lol.


End file.
